


Connection

by CrypticaMalec



Series: Safe Haven [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Meetings, Fluff, He's in the Navy, Light Angst, M/M, Marine!Alec, Professor!Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticaMalec/pseuds/CrypticaMalec
Summary: Clary broke the silence with a hopeful, “So?”Magnus sighed again and made up his mind.“Fine, okay I'll go.”“But if I feel uncomfortable, or if anything happens that makes me want to leave, I will.” Magnus warned sternly.“You're too good-hearted to just leave him like that, but don't worry, you'll love it.”~~~Or, Magnus is a young professor, Alec is in the Navy, and they go on a blind date.





	Connection

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!
> 
> This is my new fanfiction, I will be making this series. I have so many ideas. There will be angst on the future parts but for now, enjoy the fluff!
> 
> **If I wrote something disrespectful or anything like that, please tell me and I will fix it**
> 
> Un-betad

”Look, Biscuit-”, Magnus let out a sigh as he paced across his loft with his phone in his hand, talking to Clary,” I don't think it's such a good idea.”

 

“ _Oh come on!_ ”, Clary piped. “ _Just give it a try, please._ ”

 

Magnus could just imagine the puppy-eyes his darling friend was giving at the moment.

 

“I just- last time I went on a blind date it didn't go that well, and you know that,” Magnus rolled his eyes.

 

Yeah. It going “not that well” was an understatement. It wasn't Clary who had set Magnus and that vampire-girl up, but he was still wary about those things. He would like to know a little bit more about that person, who he's going to meet, than just their name.

 

So anyway, Magnus had met _Camille_ in a fancy restaurant, and the moment he'd laid his eyes on her, he'd had a bad feeling about her. She was very beautiful, that he couldn't deny, but her smile was the kind that didn't promise anything good. He had politely made small talk with her about half an hour, until she'd announced that she would use the ladies room. Magnus had grew worried when she had been away well over ten minutes, and decided to check that she was alright. He had walked to the aisle where the restrooms were and had found Camille, back pressed against the wall, while other guy had shoved his tongue down her throat.

 

So yeah, not that well.

 

“ _I-I.. yes I know, but he would never do something like that,”_ Clary promised. “ _I'm dating his brother and I know Alec is nice. Well, he can be grumpy at first, but once you get to know him, he's actually a real softie.”_

 

“I don't tend to have that affect on people,” Magnus smirked and laughed when Clary made a gagging noise.

 

“ _Ew, Magnus stop,”_ Clary laughed.

 

They fell silent for a moment until Clary broke the silence with a hopeful, “ _So?_ ”

 

Magnus sighed again and made up his mind.

 

“Fine, okay I'll go.”

 

Clary squealed and Magnus held his phone away from his ear and shook his head laughing. Once there were no more squealing, Magnus brought his phone back.

 

“But if I feel uncomfortable, or if anything happens that makes me want to leave, I will.” Magnus warned sternly.

 

“ _You're too good-hearted to just leave him like that, but don't worry, you'll love it.”_

Oh, he hopes he does…

 

~~~

 

Clary had told Magnus to go to Idris, restaurant in Brooklyn, on Friday where he would meet Alec. He didn't even have his number yet. Basically, all Magnus knew about this Alec Lightwood person was his name and age, and that Clary had said that he is handsome.

 

The restaurant was nice. It wasn't anything too fancy, but it wasn't anything not fancy at all too. It'd intimate lighting and the decoration was pretty dark, but not in the suffocating way.

 

“Good evening, I have reservation under the name Bane,” Magnus said to the woman behind the desk and smiled.

 

“Welcome to Idris, yes, follow me, your date has already arrived,” the woman, Maia read in the nametag, answered and walked to the way where the table was.

 

“Oh, has he been here long?” Magnus asked casually, but felt a little tinge of worry. What if he had been here already a long time and was now getting a bad first impression of Magnus? But Clary had said to meet him 7pm and it was 7 now-…

 

“No, he has been here about five minutes,” Maia said and smiled knowingly at Magnus.

 

Magnus nodded and all the worry left his body, although he was nervous. He followed her and his breath caught up in his throat once they were near the table.

 

The man. Was. _Gorgeous_.

 

He was already sitting and reading the menu. He had dark hair, and they looked so soft that Magnus just wanted to bury his fingers to them. Clary had underestimated _badly_ when she had said that Alec is handsome. His facial features were angelic.

 

And then he looked up at Magnus. Magnus decided that his new favourite colour is hazel. Those hazel eyes widened slightly when they landed on Magnus and neither of them said anything.

 

He was probably the most stunning person Magnus had ever met.

 

Alec snapped out of the haze they had been first and stood up. There was slight blush on his cheeks and _oh my god this man is sexy as hell but also adorable_. He reached out to shake hands with Magnus with a firm grip.

 

 _What else could he do with those hand_ , Magnus thought and smirked inwardly until he scowled himself for thinking something like that. Well, what could you do.

 

“Hi, I'm Alec Lightwood,” Alec said and Magnus didn't think he would survive the night. Alec was perfect, his voice was also perfect.

 

“Magnus Bane, pleasure to meet you,” Magnus answered and smiled warmly to Alec. Alec blushed yet again and averted his gaze from Magnus. Magnus chuckled and realised that they were still holding hands. He let go and gestured the table.

 

“Well, shall we sit?”

 

“Yes,” Alec responded and smiled at Magnus.

 

Magnus congratulated himself for going on this date. At least, the first impression had been _really_ good, now he just had to see how the night turns out.

 

~~~

 

Alec was screwed.

 

Magnus was… well, incredible. He was very handsome, yes, that had caught his attention, but now that they had been talking for good half an hour, Alec had discovered that Magnus was very intelligent. He had wicked humour and there had been none of those awkward silences where neither of you could come up with anything to say.

 

They had ordered food and also a bottle of red wine, since they had learned that both of them loved it.

 

“So,” Magnus started while putting his wine glass down, “I didn't learn from Clary much about you except that you are quite a looker, which is by the way an understatement.” Alec chuckled and blushed lightly, “so what do you do?”

 

Alec had somewhat selfishly hoped, that the job thing wouldn't come up, but of course it would, this was after all a date where you get to know each other. Usually, when Alec told people what he did for his job they would of course respect him, but when it came to dates, they would go through the date, but then that would be it. They didn't want to deal with someone who had such a wary job.

 

Of course Alec wasn't _ashamed_ of his job. He was actually very grateful that he can do a job where he could help people.

 

Alec took a deep breath and answered, “I'm at the Navy.”

 

Magnus' eyes widened and Alec thought that this is it. The only guy he had ever felt this kind of connection would now come up with some sort of excuse to leave.

 

“Wow. That is respectable,” Magnus said and Alec couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want to deal with someone as amazing as Magnus if he knew that it wasn't going to work.

 

He looked at the table and fidgeted with the napkin.

 

“Look, I know that this is probably weird for me to say this, but if you don't want to continue this date anymore it's… fine,” Alec ran a hand through his hair and looked up to see Magnus who had a very confused expression on his face.

 

"I'm not sure I follow, why would I want to leave?” Magnus frowned.

 

Alec furrowed his brow and opened and closed his mouth a couple of time. He gathered his thoughts and decided to just tell him the truth.

 

“People just tend to leave after I've told them what I do. They don't want to deal with something like that.”

 

“Ah,” Magnus nodded in understanding and put a hand over Alec's. Alec's breath hitched a little at the touch.

 

Magnus smiled and said, ”Well… I'm not those people. They are stupid to leave someone like you just because you work at Navy.”

 

Alec watched at him with incredulous look on his face. He hadn't even thought the possibility of Magnus accepting the whole thing. Well, this was just their first date, so he really couldn't tell yet, if what Magnus was telling was the truth. But, for now, he would work with that.

 

Alec let out a breath and nodded. He turned his palm up and intertwined their hands. The whole world seemed to stop around them when they just looked at each other.

 

The moment was ruined when Maia cleared her throat beside them putting their foods in front of them. She smirked at them and Alec let go of Magnus' hand much to his disappointment.

 

“Thank you, Maia,” Alec smiled and to his surprise he didn't even blush at what moment she had walked in.

 

“Bon appétit,” she grinned and walked away.

 

“This looks so good,” Magnus praised.

 

Alec nodded and began to eat his food.

 

“What's your job?” Alec inquired.

 

“I'm a teacher, well, professor,” he said simply.

 

“What do you teach?”

 

“History,” he smiled fondly.

 

“You must like what you do?” Alec asked, though it was clear that Magnus enjoyed it based on the expression on his face.

 

“Yes, I do. I love the students I teach and although at first, two years ago, when I started to teach there, the other professors were wary because I am the youngest there,” he explained, “but now they have seen that I am just as capable to do my job as they are.”

 

Magnus had a big, genuine smile on his lips and Alec froze and just stared. He has probably never seen something so beautiful than that smile. Somehow, Alec caught himself thinking, that he wanted to be the reason to that smile.

 

 _Oh my God, Alec stop. It's too early to think something like that_.

 

Magnus must have caught that freezing and he asked worriedly, “Alexander, are you alright?”

 

Oh, yeah, and then there was _that_. The way Magnus said his name. Magnus had insisted calling him Alexander the moment he had told him what his whole name was. The man was going to kill him.

 

Alec blinked and smiled, “Yeah, I'm alright.”

 

“You just kind of froze for a second.”

 

“Oh, sorry. You just- um- you have a beautiful smile,” Alec told him and scratched the back of his neck. He didn't blush, though, at all, it was the truth after all.

 

Magnus blushed. He _blushed_. He didn't seem like a type that would blush. Surely he'd gotten compliments like that from _everyone_.

 

Magnus himself had flirted with Alec all night and given him compliments here and there, but this was first time Alec had given him.

 

“Thank you, darling,” Magnus finally answered and smiled softly to Alec.

 

Maybe this time will be different.

 

~~~

 

Magnus was just in the middle of telling a story about Ragnor and him in Peru, and Alec was laughing at it so freely. They had long since eaten their food and even paid already, (Alec had insisted paying, the gentleman he was) and now they were just chatting and telling more about their lives.

 

Then his phone rang. Magnus gave an apologetic look to Alec who brushed it of by gesturing him to check who it was. Magnus picked up the phone and saw that the clock was already well over 10 p.m. The caller was Catarina.

 

“I'm sorry, it's Catarina, I have to take this. It won't be long,” Magnus said and Alec just nodded and smiled.

 

“Yes of course.”

 

Magnus stood up and walked to the restrooms. He glanced around and saw that he and Alec were the last customers at the restaurant. He chuckled and wondered how neither of them had noticed.

 

Magnus answered, “Hello Catarina, please don't take long, Alexander is waiting.”

 

“ _Magnus thank god! I thought something had happened to you!”_ Catarina shrieked and _oh, right_ … it was over 10.

 

Catarina was his overprotective friend. She and Magnus had a deal that always when Magnus was on a date, he would text Catarina around 10pm that he was okay. Even if it was just one night stand.

 

It sometimes got to Magnus' nerves, but that was Catarina, and he loved her dearly, he would do anything for her.

 

“I'm sorry, we lost the track of time.”

 

“ _Oh sorry,”_ she said voice dripping with sarcasm, “ _did I just interrupt you getting laid?”_

 

“Uh… not exactly…” Magnus laughed fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, “We're still actually at the restaurant.”

 

The line was silent for a moment.

 

 _“What?!”_ Catarina almost yelled incredulously.

“It can't be that strange,” Magnus rolled his eyes.

 

“ _Well yes it is! Have you ever been in a date for three hours, and you haven't gotten in bed with them or called it quits?”_ Catarina asked and Magnus had to think about it for a moment.

 

She actually had a point. Magnus had never been on a date just talking this long.

 

“I-I… I haven't,” he admitted and leaned to the wall.

 

“ _So this boy is different… interesting,”_ she said thoughtfully.

 

“Cat… he's perfect,” Magnus whispered and let out a dreamy sigh, “he is so sweet and funny and handsome and, did I already say perfect?”

 

Catarina let out a long whistle, _“Wow, you are whipped.”_

“Shit, I am,” Magnus whispered yet again, wide-eyed.

 

“ _Okay, okay go back to your man. Don't screw this one up,”_ she said sternly.

 

“I try not to,” he answered while starting to head back to their table, “I'm hanging up now, I'll tell you everything tomorrow, bye.”

 

“ _See you, Magnus._ ”

 

Magnus hang up and put his phone to the back pocket of his jeans.

 

Alec smiled instantly when he saw him walking back and Magnus almost melted at the place. He smiled back and sat down.

 

“Cat wanted to know if I was still alive, she worried that you might have kidnapped me,” Magnus laughed and scrunched his nose.

 

Alec laughed too, “Who knows, I might be a serial killer,” he teased.

 

“Alexander!” he mock-claimed and put a hand over his heart for dramatics, ”I knew it! There had to be some flaw in you.”

 

Alec threw his head back laughing, exposing his neck and Magnus got all kinds of inappropriate thoughts about that.

 

“Oh there are many, many flaws in me,” he chuckled.

 

“Well… I'm glad then. I'm willing to find out about them,” Magnus said out of boldness. He hoped that he hadn't gotten too far with that one.

 

But then Alec smiled so sweetly to him, that all his worries flew away.

 

“Okay then.”

 

They grinned at each other for a moment. They had gotten those moments quite a lot during the evening. Just staring at each other and smiling.

 

Magnus cleared his throat and glanced around.

 

“I noticed that we're the last ones here, so what do you say if we let the staff do their job and clean the rest of this place,” he said, though he really didn't want the evening to end.

 

Alec smiled softly and nodded, “You're right, we should go.”

 

They stood up and put their jackets on. Magnus held a hand out for Alec to take it, and Alec stared at it for a moment before smiling blindingly and intertwining their fingers.

 

They walked past Maia who had a smirk on her face.

 

“Finally leaving I see.”

 

“Yes, sorry about that, dear Alexander is just very captivating,” Magnus smirked back and turned to see Alec who had a tinge of red on his cheeks.

 

“Sure. Well, thank you for coming tonight, have a good evening, lovebirds,” Maia laughed and turned to walk to the kitchen.

 

Magnus grinned and tightened his grip on Alec's hand when they walked outside.

 

They both seemed to realise that the night was about to come to an end, when they turned to face each other. They had small smiles on their lips and they started talking exact same time.

 

“Can I-“

 

“Would it-“

 

They stopped talking and pressed their lips together and laughed. Magnus gestured Alec to continue what he was about to say and Alec licked his lips.

 

“Would it be totally out of the book, if I asked, could I walk you to your apartment. You said after all that you don't live that far away from here,” Alec asked and stroked the back of Magnus' hand with his thumb.

 

Good thing that Alec neither wanted this evening to end just yet. Magnus grinned and answered, “I would love that.”

 

They turned and started to walk along the street hand in hand. Alec started telling him a story about when he, Izzy and Jace had been in their mid-teens and went to a park, where had been ducks and Jace had gotten major freak-out about them.

 

Magnus laughed and smiled fondly at Alec's face, which was full of joy and happiness.

 

They talked about favourite books for a while until Magnus noticed with disappointment that they were at his building.

 

Magnus stopped and Alec stopped too, looking a little confused until he realised that they were at the building.

 

“Well… this is me,” Magnus said with a sad smile.

 

“Right,” Alec answered and Magnus saw a little disappointment dancing in his beautiful eyes.

 

“I had really good time.”

 

Alec smiled and grabbed Magnus' other hand. He looked at their joined hands for a moment until locking his gaze with Magnus.

 

“Me too,” he said barely audible.

 

Again, they stared at each other, but this time they had so much tension between them that you could cut it with a knife.

 

Alec's eyes flickered down to Magnus' lips and back up to his eyes and he licked his lips. He leaned just a fraction forward and whispered, “Can I kiss you?”

 

Magnus' gaze was already on Alec's lips and he nodded and let out a small _yes_. He leaned in to capture their lips together and as cliché as it sounds, it felt like the fireworks had exploded. It was perfect.

 

Alec's lips were so soft and it was like their lips were made to fit together. The kiss was slow and it was nothing like Magnus had ever experienced before.

 

They pulled away and looked at each other just a second before Alec moved his hand to Magnus' neck and the other to his hip where he pulled him impossibly close, and crashed their lips together. Magnus responded immediately and wrapped both of his hands around Alec's waist.

 

Their tongues danced together and all Magnus could think about Alec. The way his lips moved against his so passionately but at the same time so gently, and Magnus thought he could cry. Alec made him feel so precious. Something that no other person had ever made him feel like.

 

They kissed for what could've been hours or just minutes, he didn't know.

 

After a while they slowed the kiss down and just left a few pecks on each other's lips, until they stopped and rested their foreheads together. They were silent for a moment and just enjoyed the other's presence.

 

“I would like to see you again,” Magnus whispered quietly with still his eyes closed, as if to not disturb the moment they had around them.

 

“I would like to see you again too,” and oh, his voice sounded wrecked although he too whispered.

 

Magnus leaned back a little to see Alec's face, but he still kept very close to him, just a breath away. Alec's lips were swollen and his cheeks had a flush, though Magnus was probably at the same state.

 

Magnus glanced at the building and back at Alec until he let a sigh and rested his head on Alec's shoulder.

 

“I should go now, it's late,” he said though he really didn't want to leave Alec yet. But no, he wasn't going to invite him over his apartment, he isn't going to screw this. So, _that_ could wait.

 

Alec stroked Magnus' back with his hand and rocked them slightly, “Yeah, I should go too, I'm going to walk home.”

 

“You gonna be okay? You don't live far from here?” Magnus mumbled worriedly from Alec's shoulder.

 

Alec chuckled slightly, “Yeah, just few blocks forward. And don't worry, I am the big bad kidnapper slash serial killer.”

 

Magnus laughed in surprise and pulled away to see Alec, who had a shit-eating grin on his face. He punched his shoulder lightly and laughed, “God, why did I tell you that.”

 

“That is a good question,” he smiled innocently, but Magnus knew better.

 

He sighed, “Well, what can I say… trust makes you do strange things, darling.”

 

“Yeah, it does,” Alec said quietly and grinned to Magnus.

 

They stayed there for a moment until a chill ran through Magnus' body. It was September after all and a little cold already.

 

Alec noticed and tightened his grip almost unconsciously, “Now we are just making this longer, I don't want you to get sick or your friends are probably going to kill me. We'll see again after all,” he said, but the last part sounded more like a question.

 

Magnus nodded and fished his phone out of his back pocket.

 

"Of course we're going to see again,” he smiled, “why don't you put your number on my phone?”

 

He handed his phone to Alec who quickly put his number on Magnus' contacts and send a short text.

 

“Now I have your number too,” he handed Magnus' phone back.

 

Magnus put his phone away and linked their hands again and took a small step back.

 

“I'm going now,” he grinned.

 

Alec didn't let go of his hands.

 

“Yeah, go.”

 

Magnus walked slowly backwards but held still Alec's hands.

 

“I should definitely go now,” he laughed.

 

“You should.”

 

Magnus was just about to let go of their hands when Alec pulled him back near him in one switch move. Magnus yelped in surprise but it was muffled by another pair of lips on his.

 

The kiss was over almost as quickly as it started, and when Magnus felt the lips leaving his, he was for a moment too stunned to do anything than just be there his eyes closed.

 

When he opened his eyes he saw that Alec was already far away from him and was smirking at Magnus.

 

“Hey! What the hell!” Magnus shouted and threw his hands over his head, “You can't just do something like that and leave me hanging!”

 

“Yeah sorry, sorry, I had to or else I wouldn't have ever been able to leave you,” Alec shouted back while walking away.

 

Magnus crossed his arms, because why not, and huffed, “You saved it this time, Alexander, with that last sentence of yours.”

 

Alec laughed and it echoed slightly, though there were lots of people, who were enjoying Friday night.

 

“Well am I a lucky person.”

 

Alec turned around and walked away. Magnus thought for a second before he quickly shouted, “Text me when you get home!” but wasn't sure if Alec had heard him.

 

Magnus sighed and walked to his apartment building. He took the elevator up and unlocked the door. Once he got inside he leaned against the door and let a huge smile takeover his face.

 

The night had been perfect. Magnus was glad that he had went. He was going to have to buy Clary something nice.

 

Magnus finally walked towards his bedroom and went to bathroom. He took his make-up off and took a quick shower. He changed to his boxers and crawled to bed when his phone lit up.

 

**_11.06 P.M Alexander_  **

_I got home safe don't worry. Just wanted to thank you for tonight:)_

Magnus stared at the text for a moment, well, more likely stared at the emoji. People who used that kind of emojis were good… at least that was what he had figured with his friends. It was though one of those drunken-night mind flashes so. But Magnus already knew that Alexander is an angel.

 

He thought what to answer and typed back.

 

**_11.09 P.M Magnus_  **

_I wondered if you heard that. Thank **you** for tonight. I had wonderful time._

Magnus hesitated momentarily until he typed again.

 

 **_11.11 P.M Magnus_ ** ****

_If you are free tomorrow, we could meet up for a coffee?_

He bit his lip and waited anxiously for the respond. Usually, there was this unwritten three-day-rule about seeing again, but that was stupid. Was it too clingy to meet again already tomorrow?

 

His phone vibrated with new message and he fumbled to open it.

**_11.14 P.M Alexander_  **

_That would be nice. I'm meeting my siblings at a brunch in the morning, but after that I'm free. Would after 12 be okay?_

Magnus grinned widely and typed.

 

 **_11.15 P.M Magnus_ **

_Perfect. 12 p.m. at Alicante? You know that place?_

**_11.16 P.M Alexander_  **

_Yes. I love their coffee._

_Well that's settled then, see you tomorrow. Good night, Magnus._

**_11.17 P.M Magnus_  **

_Good night, Alexander:)_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it! Wait for the next part, I will be uploading in couple of weeks, maybe less.
> 
> Leave comments and kudos, everything will be appreciated.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
